One Decision That Changed Everything
by magical-mystery-girl
Summary: Draco didn't want the path he chose, could a suggestion from an unlikely person change the direction of both his life and the war? Please Read and Review! Slightly AU. Now a series of oneshots!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For the record, I do not own anything you read in this story…unless you don't recognize it then it is probably made up out of my own slightly insane mind.

**One Decision That Changed Everything**

Draco gasped in pain as once again the cursed mark on his arm began to burn. Grasping his arm and holding it close to him, he squinted his eyes trying to hold back the tears that were coming. He quickly shoved open the first door he came to and walked in. Turning he had just enough time to lock the door before crying out in pain. '_Merlin, it hurts, why did I let him do this to me?' _Draco sobbed and slid to the floor, now openly crying.

"Is ickle wittle Malfoy sad?" a hollow but nasal voice asked harshly.

Draco snapped his head up, there in front of him floated Moaning Myrtle. Only now did he realize just what room he had walked into, it was the girl's lavatory, or more accurately Moaning Myrtles lavatory. "Leave," he ground out, his teeth clenched, his eyes beginning to dry themselves in anger.

"I was here first," was her reply.

Draco was to his feet in seconds, his wand pointed at her,"I SAID LEAVE!" he shouted, his frustration finally boiling over.

"I HATE YOU!"Myrtle cried plunging herself into the nearest toilet.

Draco watched her go, feeling no satisfaction he turned around and caught sight of his tearstained face in one of the mirrors. It was soon destroyed by a neatly aimed hex, followed by the sinks, and the stalls surrounding the toilets; Draco was spouting every destruction spell he knew, destroying everything in the room. He screamed and shouted, finally letting go of all the anger he had stored up over the years.

"Stupid Father!" There went another sink, "Stupid Dark Lord!" an innocent toilet, "Bloody Potter!" a piece of wood that was just lying on the ground, "Stupid, arrogant, holier than thou Pureblood fanatics!" Draco pointed his wand at the scattered pieces of glass from the broken mirrors; they quickly flew up and thudded into a stall wall. "Why did I join Him? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why?" Draco fell to his knees, "I am so bloody stupid," he hissed, tears rolling down his cheeks once more.

"You could say that again Malfoy."

Draco snapped his head up once more, glaring at the intruder, "What is this, eavesdrop on Draco day?" he snapped, trying desperately to wipe evidence of his tears away.

"Well, if you don't want people to hear you yell, you may want to try a silencing spell or two, I could hear you all the way down the hall."

"What do you want Mudblood?" Draco hissed rising to his feet, his wand still clenched in his fist.

"Do you _really_ still believe that? All that stupid blood prejudice? " Hermione stated conversationally, pushing herself off the wall she had been leaning against while watching Draco's fit.

Draco eyed her harshly for a few moments before dropping his chin to his chest, "Go away Granger," he demanded not answering her question

"No," Hermione replied firmly.

Draco's eyes shot back to hers full of venom, "I said _leave_," he repeated slowly, his wand twitching.

"And I said I don't want to. Honestly Malfoy, if we have to repeat everything we say in this conversation it is going to get quite long. I'm not leaving," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to act nonchalant, though she was inconspicuously watching for any sign of a trap.

"Why not? Please, Granger. Just let me be," Draco pleaded, suddenly too tired to argue.

"I won't leave you alone, especially since it seems you are pretty upset about something," Hermione gestured to the destroyed bathroom, "Besides, no one wants to be alone, not really."

"I do," Draco growled turning his back to her. There was silence for a few seconds then he heard her move. Figuring she had decided to leave Draco clenched his eyes, trying to figure out why it hurt so much that she had done so, despite the fact he had asked her to. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened.

"Mal- Draco? Please, let me help you. Tell me what's happened," Hermione said softly, coming to stand in front of him and looking up at his closed eyes.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at her, "How can you trust me? After everything I have done to you? For all you know this is a trick and I am just trying to capture you for My Lord."

Hermione searched his pain filled eyes, "He's not your Lord," she said finally.

Draco's eyes filled with anger once more, "Yes he is. He _owns_ me. I am his _slave,_ his _servant! _ I have his _mark_!" he yelled, abruptly yanking up his sleeve to show her the angry black mark that marred his arm.

Hermione gasped and took an involuntary small step backwards. Draco watched her with an irate satisfaction, '_Good,_' he thought "_Maybe now she'll leave me alone,_" Draco winced at the thought. He couldn't help the surprise that filled his eyes Hermione stepped forward and touched the mark, rather than run away like he thought she would.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered, gently tracing it with her cool fingers, soothing the burning somewhat.

Draco watched her, pondering what to say, as well as what to think of her. He seemed to come to a decision though when he said, "Yes."

Hermione looked up into his eyes again, "Did you want it?" she asked, already guessing the answer.

"No," he replied, "I didn't."

"Then why did you get it?" she asked tugging him to a wall so they could sit down, banishing the floor of the water that was flooding the room.

Draco sighed; it appeared the mud-, he halted the word, _muggleborn_ wasn't going to leave anytime soon, "Has your father ever hurt you Granger?" he asked, knowing it was unlikely, "Has he ever cursed you, hexed you, or threatened you? Has he ever made you do something you absolutely didn't want to do?"

Hermione paused in her search through her bag to look at him, "Your _father_ made you get that?" she gasped.

"What? You thought my father was a saint?" Draco scoffed. Hermione seemed to find what she was looking for, as she pulled a small vial containing something brown and goopy from it, "What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Honestly Draco, if I had wanted to harm you, I would have already done so, now give me your arm," she tutted, reaching out and taking his hand and pulling it onto her lap. She uncorked the vial and poured some of the goop on his Mark. "No," she said, focusing on her task, "I never thought your father was anything but the Devil incarnate. But I could have sworn you wanted to follow in his footsteps. It seems I was wrong, I apologize."

Draco watched her rub the goop into his Mark thoughtfully. The goop seemed to be doing its job, whatever that was, for almost immediately the Mark began to calm, and stop stinging. "I did in a way," he said finally after a few moments, "Growing up I was taught that blood was everything. _Money_ was even worth less than 'pure' blood. The Dark Lord seemed to personify everything I had been taught growing up, he wanted to get rid of Mudblo— muggleborns like you, and half bloods, and half breeds. He was going to place purebloods, like my family, at the head of society," Draco shook his head in frustration.

"I was so simple minded," he went on, "I had interactions with muggleborns and half-bloods all the time; I didn't even know Professor Lupin was a half breed until everyone else did. I thought muggleborns were supposed to be less than I was, then why did you beat me in every single subject? I came in second, where my beliefs said that I should be first and you last. Potter, a half blood, was always beating me in everything you didn't: Quidditch, being the teacher's pet, even in being more Slytherin like. Everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin, even you; don't deny it, but it was really him all along."

"So our being 'better' than you changed your mind?" Hermione asked, certain this wasn't the full story.

"Don't be so cocky Granger;" Draco said with a small smirk, "It was only the forethoughts to everything else. I honestly believed that the Dark Lord was the leader of the right, and that Dumbledore was the villain. But then I went with my father on a raid of a muggle neighborhood."

Draco clenched his eyes shut, and a muscle in his jaw twitched. "All of those innocent people were just _slaughtered_. They begged and pleaded, but the Death Eaters showed no mercy. They couldn't even defend themselves Hermione!" he moaned placing his head in his hands. "They-_we_ killed them, men, women, and children. We spared the dogs, though, cats, birds, animals; they were all allowed to live, but not innocent children," Draco shook his head; his whole body was quivering now.

"Shh, Draco. It's okay now. You didn't mean it," Hermione whispered first gently resting her hand on his back, then slowly moving closer and pulling him into a hug. Draco gasped and hesitated a moment before grabbing onto her small body and pulling it close to him. Never once in his life had he even considered the thought that he might one day find comfort in the arms of Hermione Granger.

After letting out a few tears Draco pulled back, embarrassed. Looking up at the ceiling and anywhere but Hermione's face he said, "I didn't want anything to do with people who could kill so heartlessly. I still don't. At least that old coot Dumbledore didn't kill unless he had to." Draco snorted, "Did you know he offered me a way out? He offered to help me. But I refused. I couldn't take something from him when I was supposed to kill him." Draco looked down at his hands, "I couldn't even kill him."

"I doubt any sane person would have." Hermione murmured soothingly, her hand now rubbing circles on his back as he leant forward to place his head in his hands.

"Aunt Bella did," Draco said, "She had no problem killing him."

Hermione's hand stilled, "I wouldn't call _Bellatrix Lestrange_ sane, Draco," she said with a sarcastic note to her voice. This made Draco smile a bit, despite the surprise he felt when she accepted that it was his aunt who killed Dumbledore.

"No, I guess not," he replied softly. "I think she knew," he tried to explain, "She knew I wouldn't be able to kill Dumbledore, and I am willing to bet she knew I didn't want to actually join the Dark Lord," Draco looked back to Hermione over his shoulder, "I think that was why she killed Dumbledore for me; it would be more of a punishment for me if I had both Dumbledore's death and the Dark Lord's gratitude on my shoulders. You realize that right?" he asked, just to make sure, "Everyone believes I killed Dumbledore. The only reason they let me back into this school this year was because they had no proof. Even my own godfather thinks I did it."

Hermione frowned and resumed making calming circles on his back, "Harry doesn't think you did it. Nor do I. Ron doesn't want to think so, but he knows you didn't do it either. We all know you didn't do it."

Draco turned to look at her fully now, "How do you know?" he demanded.

"Harry was there." Hermione said simply, her hand sliding off his back and lying idly in her lap as he leaned back against the wall once more, "He and Dumbledore had just gotten back from some place or other. Dumbledore heard you coming and shoved Harry underneath his Invisibility cloak stupefied. He heard and saw you talking with Dumbledore; he watched you waver. He was certain you were going to listen to Dumbledore, but then Bellatrix and some other Death Eaters showed up.

"Bellatrix lost patience with the conversation, and killed Dumbledore. Snape showed up in time to hear Bellatrix mock praising you, but before he could do anything, you all had to leave quickly. Harry told McGonagall all of this, so she let you come back to school, since you weren't really the cause of Dumbledore's death," Hermione said looking at him with understanding in her eyes.

Draco snorted, "So you're telling me that the Golden Trio are the only people on the planet who don't think I killed Albus Dumbledore? Are you mad?" he asked, "If people found out you thought that way they would suspect you all to be imperio'd."

"Just because people might know you didn't kill Dumbledore doesn't mean they trust you," Hermione replied simply.

Draco eyed her uncertainly, "Do _you_ trust me Granger?" he asked then.

"My name is Hermione," was her reply, Draco shook his head.

"That isn't an answer…Hermione," he said her name, it was difficult to get out after years of calling her many other foul names, despite the fact he had previously let it slip.

"I don't know. Should I trust you?" she asked, "Do you want me to trust you?" Draco shrugged and looked away, as if her response didn't matter to him. "Draco, do you want me to trust you?" Hermione repeated slowly, knowing his answer could change their future.

They sat in silence for nearly five minutes. Hermione could tell Draco's thoughts were whirling around, trying to figure out what to say. Finally he opened his mouth, "Yes," he said so softly Hermione wouldn't have heard it had she not been paying such close attention.

Hermione smiled, "Then you have my trust. All of it."

Draco gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, "So that's it? All I have to do is say that I want your trust and you'll give it to me?" he asked incredulously, "Are you daft?"

"No, that's not 'it', I trusted you long before I ever spoke a word to you tonight. I just needed to hear you say you wanted my trust. And no, I am not daft, in case you forgot; I am the smartest witch of our age," Hermione teased.

Draco stared at her, "You trusted me _before_ you talked to me tonight? Why? I haven't been anything but horrible to you."

Hermione shook her head, "Not since…well since Dumbledore's death. Sure you made some snide comments, and other small things, but I could tell your heart wasn't in it."

"I don't have a heart," Draco said petulantly, "There is nothing inside me. No heart, no warmth, no feelings. I'm a cold, hard, shell."

"Right," Hermione snorted, "and that's why you were crying and throwing things around poor Myrtles' lavatory. You're so feeling-less that you didn't even notice that little mark on your arm burning you alive both physically and mentally. You're so cold, that you can't even cry over the muggles that were killed during that raid. Sure, I believe you Draco, really," Hermione said sarcastically before snapping, "Don't be stupid Malfoy."

"I wasn't crying," was all he said looking down stubbornly, causing Hermione to laugh softly. He looked back up at her his eyes curious.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Were you just laughing at something I said?" he asked, "You actually think _I_ said something funny?"

Hermione just laughed again, "You were too crying," she finally said, then realizing his question was an honest one she raised an eyebrow, "Why do you look so shocked and surprised?" she asked, growing confused.

"No one ever genuinely laughs when I am being funny," Draco replied, "My father paid some of my so called friends to hang around me and laugh at my jokes. Others he just threatened. So no one ever really means it when they laugh around me."

"Well," Hermione said, "I can promise you that your father couldn't and wouldn't pay or threaten me to laugh at your stubbornness."

This made Draco smile, "That's true," he said and was about to go on, when he gasped in pain and jerked his right hand to clutch the Dark Mark on his left forearm.

Hermione frowned, "Draco?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

Draco fought hard to speak through the pain that was shooting through his arm, "The Dark Lord is summoning me."

"Why is it hurting you so much?" she asked worried for him.

"They say it hurts a lot the first several times he summons you, but after that it is just a stinging sensation, but right now it feels like my arm is being cut off," Draco gasped again and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What can I do?" Hermione asked, wanting to help him, but not knowing how, "Do you want me to put some more of this Recesserimus potion on it?"

Draco nodded and held his hand out to her again, "I don't want to go," he said softly as if pleading with her to let him stay.

Hermione finished rubbing in the potion, her thoughts flying every which way, trying to come up with a solution to their problem. Yes, _their_ problem. He was her friend now, whether he liked it or not, she had seen a side of him that not many other people could claim to have seen and she wasn't about to let that part of him disappear. She was Hermione Granger, blast it! She was supposed to have all the answers.

"Draco," she said slowly, waiting for him to look at her, his eyes watery despite his best efforts, "I think I may have a solution, it won't be very pleasant for you, but it would definitely help Harry win the war. We will need to talk to Harry and the others before we officially decide."

"But you still want me to go," Draco said dully.

"No, Draco, no!" Hermione said, "I don't want you to go at all. It's just, this plan, it…well…" she hesitated, "We need a spy," she finally said. "You would be an excellent spy, Draco, and it would help so much. But, you need to choose this. If you really don't want to, I won't make you. We can come up with some other way to keep you safe—" Draco interrupted her.

"A spy?" he repeated incredulously, "You think I can be a _spy_ against the _Dark Lord_?" Hermione nodded making Draco hesitate before continuing, "I think…I think I need to think about this a little bit before I decide."

Hermione nodded, "Of course Draco. I didn't expect you to just agree on a spur of the moment idea. I wouldn't be able to respect you if you did. We still need to think everything over, and talk with Harry. But I think for this to even be an option you need to go to this meeting."

Draco nodded, swallowing harshly. Standing he brushed himself off and reached down to help Hermione up. She stood and faced him, "So you're going to go?" she whispered. Draco only nodded. Pulling out his wand he summoned his Death Eater robe and mask. Hermione watched him put in on with worry. When he was assembled she couldn't help herself, she sobbed and threw herself at him in a tight hug.

Draco froze for a moment before slowly hugging her back. After a few moments he asked, "What should I say? He isn't going to be happy I am so late."

Hermione pulled back from their hug wiping her eyes, "Tell him…tell him that Potter's Mudblood wouldn't leave you alone," she gave a weak smile, "That sounds like the old you right? Say we had a project to work on together and I wouldn't let you leave. You had to make me cry to get away from me," she shook her head, disappointed in her own lying skills, "Elaborate a little," she finally said with a shrug and a small sad smile.

Draco reached out and wiped her tears off her face, "Don't cry for me Hermione, okay? Nobody's ever cried for me before, and I don't want someone, especially you, to start now."

Hermione gave a small laugh and nodded, "Okay. You should go. I'm going to stay here and repair the mess you made so Myrtle doesn't get you into trouble with McGonagall. Then I will wait for you. I'll be in my room when you get back, I promise." Hermione said referring to her bedroom in the Head's tower.

It was near the end of their sixth year, and both had been chosen as Head boy and girl for next year. McGonagall had thought it would be best to see if the two enemies get along while living in such proximity to each other without killing one another, though she believed it was impossible. She was acting on Dumbledore's orders, and should it appear that they could not, in fact, get along, McGonagall would choose different quarters for them, or replace them altogether. So it was with trepidation she allowed the two to experiment with their new living conditions.

Hermione caught Draco's eye once more, "It will be okay Draco," she spoke gently, "Just come talk to me when you get back, I don't care what time it is."

Draco nodded and turned away from her. _'If I do come back,'_ he thought sadly.

Draco walked weakly over to his bed. He had been right. The Dark Lord hadn't been pleased with his lateness. Even though he had bought the excuse Hermione had made up, he had still decided that some punishment was in order, and had therefore placed him under the cruciatus for several minutes.

'_How can I do this? If I become a spy I will have to do this again and again, I don't think I am strong enough for it,' _Draco thought to himself moaning as he felt another aftershock of the cruciatus pass through him. Thank Merlin for private head rooms. He was certain that if he had had to go down to the Slytherin dorms he would have been mocked mercilessly and questioned endlessly, for he was the youngest Death Eater to join the ranks of the Dark Lord.

The only one who had been even close to his age when he had become a Death Eater was Snape, and he had been almost eighteen. Draco laid there for what seemed like hours just thinking in circles. Should he be a spy for Potter or should he not? What would Hermione say? Did she even care? What should he do?

Finally letting out a frustrated groan he looked over at the clock beside his bed, 3:30 a.m. _'Okay, if Hermione is still up I will join her. Or at the very least listen to what she has to say. If not, I will go back to bed and suffer in silence until I come up with my own solution,_' Draco shook his head; he knew he was taking the coward's way out. No one in their right mind would still be up at this time of night, not even Hermione, and he knew it.

Pulling open his door he walked slowly down the stairs and across the commons room he and Hermione shared as Head Boy and Girl. Slowly climbing up the stairs to her room, pausing every now and then for air, he arrived at the landing in front of her door.

Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door, not wanting to knock, just in case that would wake her up and ruin his whole compromise with himself. As he peered through the small crack in the doorway he was surprised to see Hermione sitting on her bed reading, her lamp on the table next to her lit brightly so as to give her enough light.

Draco shook his head, he couldn't go in, if he went in there was no turning back, she would hold him accountable for everything. Just as he was about to turn and walk back down the stairs defeated he heard her voice, "I know you're there Draco."

Draco couldn't stop the overwhelming sense of happiness he felt when he realized that she had known he was back all along. She really trusted him. Despite everything he had done to her in the past, she trusted that he would come to her. She trusted that he would do the right thing. And he now knew without a doubt what the right thing to do was.

Pushing the door open he walked inside. Hermione smiled at him, "I was hoping you would come to me. I'll be honest though, I almost fell asleep," she looked over at the clock on her desk, it was now 4:00 a.m. Draco noticed, how had it taken him half an hour to get to her room from his?

His confusion must have shown on his face for Hermione soon asked him what was wrong. He shook his head, "I don't know, probably nothing, I just realized it took me a half hour to get to your room," he was about to go on when his legs collapsed from underneath him. He barely managed to catch himself on the edge of Hermione's bed before crumpling all the way to the floor.

Hermione gasped and rose to help him. She helped lift him onto her bed where he laid panting for breath, "Draco? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," he said in between breaths, "I just got hit with a few cruciatus curses tonight. The Dark Lord wasn't pleased I was late as I told you he wouldn't be," Hermione was now rummaging through a cabinet in her bathroom. She came back with a purple potion, "What's that?" he asked, this time trusting that it wouldn't harm him.

"It's a potion that helps relieve the side effects of dark curses. Drink it," Hermione urged, helping him to sit up and lift it to his mouth.

"Where did you find that?" Draco gasped after gagging on the vile taste.

Hermione hesitated, then turned and went to place the vial in her bathroom, "In the restricted section," she said her back to him.

"Excuse me?" Draco exclaimed, "Have you tried that potion out on someone else before you decided to try it on me? What if it was cursed? What if it was supposed to kill you instead of heal you? Merlin Granger, I thought you were supposed to be smart!"Malfoy exclaimed indignantly.

"I am smart you dimwit, and my name is Hermione remember? Yes I did try it out on someone else, Harry volunteered to test it," Hermione sat down next to where he was laying his head on her pillows.

Draco stared at her, "I don't know which is worse. You trying out a potion you found out about in the _restricted_ section on me, or on Harry-fetching-Potter, the boy who is supposed to save us all. What if it wasn't a safe potion?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I read all the ingredients Draco. None of them were even remotely harmful for humans to digest, nor were any combination of ingredients harmful. In fact the only reason why that potion was in the restricted section was because it was in a book full of dark curses and hexes. It was a potion designed to help those who were casting the dark curses to know how to heal themselves. The potion ingredients are all very natural and healthy plants."

Draco sighed, "Well, I am probably going to need some more of that in the future if I am going to be a spy for you lot," he said closing his eyes.

Hermione gasped, "Are you sure?" she exclaimed grabbing one of his hands.

Draco shook his head, opening his eyes he looked at her, "No. Honestly I don't think I am strong enough to go to all those meetings, but if I don't help you, bad things could end up happening. Even more bad things than are already happening anyway."

Hermione lay down next to him, figuring he wasn't going to be going anywhere soon. "Is the potion working?" she asked after a few moments of contemplative silence, "Do you feel like you're going to die anytime soon?"

Draco chuckled dryly, "That's the wrong question to ask Hermione. I may die tomorrow. I may be summoned at any moment and be killed then. But as to the potion helping, yes, I feel immensely better. Thank you." They laid together in silence for a moment longer before he turned to look at her, "Hermione?" he asked, catching her attention, "Do you really think Potter and Weasley are going to be as accepting as you are?" he asked dubiously.

Hermione thought about this for a second, "Harry will be I'm sure, but Ron and the others, I am not so sure about."

"Others?" Draco exclaimed his eyes widening, "Who all are you intending to tell?"

Hermione smiled at his panic, "Remember last year when you and the rest of Umbridge's lackeys busted up that club Harry, Ron, and I were a part of? Dumbledore's Army?" Hermione asked, Draco nodded, "Well some of the members are back together again."

"Like who?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Well there's me, Harry, and Ron, naturally. Then there's also Ginny, Ron's sister, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Pavarti and Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, Lavender Brown and Susan Bones," Hermione mumbled, her voice trailing off as she felt sleep begin to try and take over.

"That's it? What happened to all the rest of you people?" Draco asked, recalling how many people had been on the list he had found of their names.

"That's just the First class. They're the ones who were able to-, well, you'll find out later I'm sure. The others are either Second Class, they still learn advanced spells but they are unable or unwilling to become …one of us; or they have graduated…or passed away."

"Oh," Draco was quiet for a moment, "Hermione?" he asked, but received no answer. Looking over at her he found her fast asleep. He gave a small smile, "Good night Granger," he whispered putting out the light and lying back down.

The next day came and passed without either Hermione or Draco moving from the bed, both too exhausted from the day before. They were still asleep at six that night when a loud knock sounded on the portrait door outside their common room. Hermione groaned, waking Draco. The knock came again followed by a "Hermione? Let us in!"

"It's for you darling." Draco mocked, rolling over and burying his face in a nearby pillow. Hermione growled. Draco turned his face to look at her, "Did you just growl at me Hermione?" he demanded incredulously. Hermione's only response was to glare at him.

They both were about to fall back to sleep when the pounding started again, followed by more yelling. One shout from Ron was particularly entertaining to Draco. "If that ferret hurt Hermione I swear I'll—" there was some muffled conversation during which Hermione grumbled something about Ron being a wimp and burrowed her face deeper into her pillow. The pounding started again, making Draco groan.

"Go get that stupid door Granger, your boyfriends want to speak to you," he grumbled as he went to turn over to find a more comfortable position, only to find his face full of carpet.

"Oops," Hermione giggled, in mock innocence, "Did I knock you out of bed?" she asked stepping over him and through the bedroom door. Draco glared at her until she was out of sight, then rose and began to follow her.

Just as he reached the last step of Hermione's staircase, he suddenly realized what it was going to look like, him coming down Hermione's stairs, with both of them looking like they just woke up, their clothes and hair rumpled. He froze, his foot on the final stair, and his eyes shot up and over to where Hermione stood, next to her three best friends. Ron and Harry both had horrified looks on their faces, while Ginny looked positively gleeful.

"Hermione!" the youngest Weasley exclaimed, "You didn't tell me you were sleeping with Malfoy!"

Only now did Hermione seem to pick up on the horror that was in all three male's eyes. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red, "No! No, no, no, no, no! EW! No! I wasn't….how could you guys even….me and MALFOY?"

Draco had to retain a snort of laughter at her incredulousness, "Geez, thanks Granger. What a wonderful way to boost a man's confidence," he said stepping down the final stair and stretching, a yawn bursting forth.

"You slept with him?" Ron exploded.

Hermione was about to answer in the negative when Draco responded for her, "Of course she slept with me Weasley," he said as if it was obvious, "I just came from her room didn't I?" he rolled his eyes, "But that was all we did was _sleep_," Draco flopped down onto one of the couches and tossed an arm across his eyes, "Which, thanks for reminding me, I need more of. Now will you please go about your business, and leave?"

"Draco," Hermione hissed, not at all amused by his comment about sleeping with her, "There is a meeting tonight."

Immediately Draco knew what she was talking about and a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. He slowly sat up and eyed Hermione and her friends. Ron, Harry and Ginny were gaping at their friend in horror, worried that she had spilled their secrets to their worst enemy.

"Merlin, I don't know which is worse, a meeting with the Dark Lord, or them," he responded dully. Now the three were gaping at him. "Honestly, you three look like bloody fish, shut your traps before you catch flies in them," then he looked at Hermione, "Are you going to tell them or am I going to have to do that myself?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I was going to wait until tonight, but since their here now…" Hermione trailed off and turned to her friends.

"But Mione, that's why we came to see you, the meeting was supposed to start an hour ago," Harry said still looking at Draco, but now with more of a contemplative gaze.

Hermione shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed, "That's impossible! Did you move the time?" she asked.

Harry now looked back at her, "No, we didn't change the time Hermione; it's nearly six o'clock…at night."

"No way!" Draco exclaimed shooting up from his place on the couch, "It can't be that late! I had Quidditch practice at ten today!"

Ron snickered, "They were all lost without you Ferret, your team I mean. They didn't know what to do."

"Of course they didn't Weasel, those idiots wouldn't know how to ride a broom or remember their heads if I wasn't there reminding them," Draco snapped glaring at Ron, coming to stand beside Hermione.

"Draco," Hermione said, restraining him with a hand on his arm, "This isn't what we wanted to talk to them about."

This time it was Harry who spoke, "Are you two seeing each other?" he asked calmly.

Draco stared at him, "You lot make it too easy," he said, "Of course we're seeing each other, I'm not blind Potter," Draco then went and put his arm round Hermione's shoulders, noticing quickly that they were tense, and she was about to snap, "But to answer the question _behind_ the idiotic question you just asked, no. Hermione and I are not dating one another, nor are we 'sleeping with each other'. There, I said it, happy now Weasley?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged Draco's arm off her shoulder, "Go get dressed Draco, we have a meeting to go to," Then turning to her friends she said, "We'll be just a few seconds."

As she was walking up the stairs to her room she heard Ron shout, "Wait, you're bringing _him_ along?"

Hermione didn't bother trying to respond knowing Malfoy would do it for her. Sure enough milliseconds later she heard Draco shout, "What wonderful observation skills you have Weasley!" she just smiled and shook her head.

Five minutes later she descended the stairs only to see Draco standing in an awkward silence with her friends. He had thrown on a dark green button up shirt and black slacks. He hadn't bothered to do anything with his hair as he didn't really have time to accomplish anything worth doing. Grinning she wrapped her arm around Draco's and opening the portrait door she looked hurriedly around before stepping out. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

She felt him stiffen, but whispered the now familiar words between the two of them, "Trust me," she then cast a disillusionment charm on him. Turning she called out to her friends to hurry on a head. "We'll catch up," she said, "We just need to talk about some things before we get there," Ron was about to protest, but Ginny quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him off, calling for Harry to follow her.

Draco hesitated as Hermione began to tug him off at a slower pace after them. "Where are we going?" he asked after a few moments of silence between them.

"The Room of Requirement," she responded, "You know where that is right?" she asked smartly. Draco glared at her. She just smiled and continued walking. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked suddenly, "I know it may have sounded like a good idea last night…or this morning, whichever it was. But you do have the right to change your mind."

Draco was silent for a while, and then he said softly, "Would you be mad if I said I didn't want to do it?"

Hermione's eyes widened and they came to a complete stop right outside the Room of Requirement, "Of course not. I would be behind you one hundred percent no matter what you chose, as long it wasn't to follow Voldemort mindlessly. So you don't want to spy?" she asked tentatively.

Draco smirked, "I doubt you'll ever find an honest spy who wants to be doing what he is doing," he stated before he grabbed the door handle and swung the door open.

Hermione watched him walk through the door, "Well that wasn't very clear," she finally responded.

Draco looked down at her, that smirk still on his face, "Intentionally like mud," he replied confidently, but Hermione felt him tense up as she removed the disillusionment charm. Nobody seemed to notice the two standing at the entrance. They were all busy with what they were doing to pay attention to them. Neville was over in the corner instructing two sixth years on how to conjure full fledged patronus.

Everyone else seemed to be either watching one another duel, or be dueling themselves. Cries of _Stupefy_, _expelliarmus_, _petrificus totalus_, and other offensive and defensive spells could be heard. Draco looked around his eyes clearly showing his shock at the preparedness of the students he saw. There wasn't a teacher among them.

Hermione was watching him with a pleased look on her face, "Cool, huh," she said when he looked down at her in amazement.

Draco nodded, "The Dark Lord has no idea what he is up against. He thinks everyone but the Slytherins are unprepared."

"What do Slytherins have that the rest of us don't?" Hermione asked, pulling Draco over to where Harry and Ron were watching Ginny duel Dean Thomas.

"Death Eater parents," Draco replied absently causing Hermione's walk to falter a step.

"Oh," she said, as if the thought hadn't occurred to her.

"Hermione, Malfoy," Harry said, acknowledging their presence with a small smile. Draco nodded in his direction in response, "Colin is having some problem getting the _impedimenta_ curse down. We can't figure out what he is doing wrong."

Hermione and Draco turned to where Harry was pointing, Collin was trying once more to use the impedimenta hex. Hermione hummed, "I got it," she said, walking over to Collin and grabbing his wrist.

"She is really good at catching things like that," Harry said, trying to make small talk with Malfoy. In his mind, if Hermione said Draco was okay, then Harry was going to trust her.

"Swish and flick," Draco replied a small smile on his face.

Harry turned to him, "So you heard about that huh?" he said he too had a smile on his face, remembering their first year.

Draco laughed, "Who didn't?" he asked shaking his head.

Ron chose this moment to join the conversation, "I don't trust you Malfoy," he said abruptly, "Just because you were able to trick Hermione doesn't mean you can trick Harry and me."

Draco turned so he was face to face with Harry and Ron, and everyone was behind him. He looked at them seriously, "I want to be a spy," he said finally, after struggling with himself. This was clearly not what either of the two boys had been expecting; their faces had nothing but shock on them.

Draco raised his left arm and pulled up the sleeve, "I already have the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord trusts me and my family. Anything he doesn't tell me he tells my father, and my father tells me. I hate him!" Draco stated firmly, "I have already been punished enough by receiving this stupid mark on my arm; if I can spy for you then at least I won't have received this thing for nothing. I can help you. Just ask Hermione, you can trust me, I swear."

Harry looked at Ron, he was speechless for a moment, then finally gathering his wits he repeated, "You want to _spy_, on _Voldemort_, for us," He clarified his hands gesturing between himself and Ron.

Draco shrugged, "Well, more you than Weasley. If I can help give you information about the Dark Lord, then you can win this war sooner and a lot less people have to die. The fewer deaths the better."

The two boys eyed him in suspicion. "Would you make an unbreakable vow to prove it?" Ron asked suddenly. Draco met his eyes, and then firmly said, "Yes." Ron stared at him for a moment, then his face relaxed, "Okay then. I can't say it isn't weird to not consider you my enemy anymore, but…it's… nice, I guess, to have you on our side."

Now it was Draco's turn to be surprised, out of everyone, he had figured he would have the hardest time convincing Weasley that he was good. But for him to be the first person besides Hermione to truly accept him? That was truly something Draco had never in his wildest thoughts predicted. So he did the only thing he could think of, he stuck his hand out; and for the first time since the beginning of wizardry, a Malfoy shook hands with a Weasley.

Harry watched all of this in a sort of shock. Then he looked over to where Hermione was standing watching Collin perform the impedimenta spell perfectly. Of course, she must have known about this all along, "How did this come about?" he asked Draco.

Draco looked at him contemplatively, "Well the Dark Lord summoned me last night, and I really didn't want to go. I went into Moaning Myrtles Lavatory and started to blow things up, throwing a bit of a tantrum I suppose you could say. Hermione found me, and we started talking. She gave me a potion that helped calm the Dark Mark, and she gave me an option that I hadn't seen before. When I came back from the meeting, it was pretty late, and I was really weak from sustaining the cruciatus for an extended period of time. I nearly convinced myself not to go and talk to Hermione again. But when I did, I solidified in myself the decision to be a spy for you."

"Did Snape have anything to do with this?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised.

Draco scoffed, "Severus Snape is the most faithful Death Eater you will ever meet! Why would he convince me to spy against the Dark Lord?" Draco shook his head as Harry and Ron began to smile.

"Well, I guess we should give the bat more credit," Ron said, "He apparently has even Malfoy here tricked."

Draco eyed them suspiciously, then he began to shake his head, "Nah…Snape wouldn't… Snape's a spy?" he exclaimed.

This had both Ron and Harry laughing. While neither of them were able to get out any words Hermione came back over, "What's going on?" she asked a smile on her face. This only caused the two boys to laugh harder. So Hermione turned to Draco, her eyebrow raised.

"Is my godfather a spy?" Draco demanded.

Hermione's eyes widened, "You didn't know?" she asked incredulously.

"That isn't a very clear answer. Yes or no will suffice." Draco snapped.

"Well I guess he wouldn't be a very good spy if he couldn't convince his godson," Hermione said more to herself than anything. Then looking at Draco's frustrated face she laughed, "Yes, Draco, Severus Snape is Dumbledore's man through and through."

"Why didn't he say anything though?" Draco asked.

Hermione touched his arm, "He couldn't Draco. He couldn't even let his mind wander. He had to master occlumency and legilimency. Speaking of which, you should probably learn some too, though how I don't know…" Hermione trailed off thinking.

Draco shook his head, "I have already mastered both," he said. "Snape made sure of that. I had lessons from him from the age of 14 until just before Dumbledore's death," this caused all three of the Golden Trio to stare at him.

Then Harry smirked, "Maybe Snape wanted him to choose this all along," Harry said. This made Draco look at him hopefully.

"So does that mean you'll let me be your spy?" he asked.

"You have to be the only person on the planet who would be excited to be a spy," Ron replied. Harry just nodded.

Draco frowned, "My life is pointless if I don't do this," he told Ron, "I would be just another one of the Dark Lord's lackeys. I am _no one's_ lackey."

Hermione smiled, and turning to everyone in the room she used the sonorous charm on her voice to make it loud, "Okay everyone, I think that is good enough for tonight. You are all doing wonderfully! Remember the next meeting is on Thursday! See you then!"

After all the second class students were gone the First class members all came and sat down in the middle of the room where bean bags had appeared. Harry gestured for Draco to follow him, Ron, and Hermione as they walked over and sat with them. Taking a deep breath Draco followed their lead.

"Everyone," Harry said once Draco, Hermione, and Ron were seated, "We have a new member joining us tonight. Draco Malfoy would you please stand up."

"This isn't like some freaky meeting or anything at all," Draco muttered to Hermione before rising to go and stand by Harry, making Hermione giggle and smile.

"Malfoy has agreed-," Draco interrupted Harry.

"Draco," he said, "Please call me Draco. Malfoy reminds everyone of my father and other ancestors I am not so proud of."

Harry smiled at him, "_Draco_," he said, "Has offered to be a spy for us in Voldemort's inner circle. He is already there as he is Mr. Malfoy's son, and very trusted. He already is skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency, and I suspect is very good with a wand," Harry looked at Draco only partially for confirmation.

Draco smirked, "I'm sure I could show you a thing or two Potter." He said.

Harry smiled, "I am looking forward to it Malfoy." He then turned to everyone sitting around them, they were all staring at Draco with disbelief on their faces, well, everyone except Luna and Ginny. "As many of you know, there is only one thing you need to do to be considered a First class DA member."

Everyone began to snicker at this, "Only one thing he says," Ginny scoffed shaking her head. Draco began to feel a growing sense of dread as he contemplated what this one thing could be. He knew he hadn't exactly been the best person around these last couple of years to these people. He just hoped they weren't as vengeful as most Slytherins were.

"Draco, you must become an animagus," Harry said as if commenting on the weather.

Draco stared at him. "I'm sorry," he said, "I think I heard you wrong, did you say I need to become an _animagus_?"

Harry nodded. "We're all accomplished animagi here. It comes in handy sometimes," he said nodding to the others.

"Even Longbottom?" Draco asked incredulously. He was soon pinned beneath a rather large cougar. He peered up into two terrifying pure black eyes. The only colors in the cougar's eyes were his AK green pupils. The cougar growled and bared its teeth before stepping off of him and transforming back into the form of Neville Longbottom.

Draco gulped, "Okay, so even Longbottom can do it. No offence," he said nodding to Neville who rolled his eyes in return. Heaving a deep sigh he turned to Harry, "So where do I start?" he asked.

Long Authors Note:

Point 1: So this story is basically part of the background of most of all of my other stories. It messes with the timeline of the six book a little, making it so Dumbledore died around January, and as it is explained in the story Snape didn't arrive in time to complete his promise, as Bellatrix, the ever impatient woman that we know her to be, jumped the gun and killed Dumbledore herself, but reporting it to everyone who wasn't in the tower at the time as it having been Draco who did so as a sort of punishment to Draco who didn't really want to be a part of the Death Eaters. Draco leaves school but comes back after Easter break, this took place about a week later. There are two ways the seventh book ultimately plays into this, one, Hermione never actually came back to be Head Girl her seventh year as she was hunting Horcruxses, or two (the plot I go with on my Animagi story that will be up relatively soon) everything that happened in the seventh book is miraculously shoved into the summer months…unlikely I know, but necessary. Most of the time however the plot option used is number one.

Point 2: I do have other ideas for what happens later on, such as Draco figuring out his animagus form (three guesses what it is and the first two don't count) Draco teaching the First Class DA some spells that are pretty much unknown and dangerous, but necessary if they want to be able to defend themselves from the Death Eaters. Draco may also have something to do with teaching a certain person how to use occlumency…However, this was not intended to be a Dramione love story, though I may throw some Dramione in the story but know that if I do ultimately they will not end up together…unless I decide to write a sequel of sorts in which they do.

I don't know if anyone actually cares, but if you did in fact read the author's note point 2 and want me to write this as a full story…well I think it should be pretty obvious what you should do…REVIEW! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a What?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry, as much as I wish it were so…sadly it isn't…sigh…

**A/N:** So you asked for it, and here it is, the second chapter in which Draco finds out his animagus form!

**Chapter Two: I'm a what?**

X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X

"You want me to _what_?" Draco asked distastefully, his suspicious eyes on the vomit colored potion he currently held in his hand.

"Drink it," Hermione replied exasperatedly, "It's safe I promise."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "Another restricted section potion I expect?" he asked her snappishly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, actually," she responded, "It is from a completely trusted book on animagi I got from Flourish and Blotts over the Christmas holidays. Now drink it so we can find out what your animagus form is!" Hermione demanded.

Ron snorted, "It's alright Hermione, we told you he was too scared to drink the potion," he stated, making several other members of the First Class DA snicker.

Draco sneered at them, "I'm not scared!" he told them, "When you are a _spy_," Draco narrowed his eyes meaningfully, "being cautious could save your life!"

Harry raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Are you saying Hermione is trying to poison you?"

Everyone looked at Draco, wondering just how he intended to get out of this without making anyone mad, "How very Slytherin of you Potter," Draco snapped, "twisting my words to benefit you."

"You didn't answer my question Malfoy," Harry replied innocently.

Seamus laughed, "Maybe he really does think Hermione would poison him," he said with a nod in Draco's direction.

Draco narrowed his eyes, and a split second later he put the vial to his lips and gulped down the surprisingly sweet potion. The potion was only supposed to last for three minutes, just long enough for an examiner to recognize the form the animagus would take from then on. Draco had no way of telling for himself what he was during this period, as his mind actually became that of the animals.

It was because of this short period of mindlessness that Draco was hesitating to take the potion; who knew what would happen to him during those three minutes? The second the potion was in his mouth Draco realized that he had been duped, everyone knew that he wasn't a wimp, but they eagerly goaded him into taking the potion. Draco managed a glare at the group and a last sensible thought of '_At least Hermione will be around to stop them from doing anything too horrible,_' before he felt his body shrinking and becoming that of an animals.

The next three minutes were a blur for Draco, all he knew what that when he finally changed back to his human form everyone around him was in hysterics. Harry and Ron were on their backs and clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard. Everyone else was still sitting up, but most of them were laughing just as hard as Ron and Harry. Draco turned suspicious eyes to Hermione, who was somehow managing to refrain from full laughter, simply giggling a little.

"What was my form?" he demanded.

Hermione sobered and bit her lip, looking over at the rest of the group. He wasn't going to like this, not one bit, "Um," she muttered, a small wince on her face.

Draco felt dread falling on him, "Don't tell me it's something girly like a cat or something," he pleaded worriedly.

Hermione shook her head, "You aren't going to like it," she told him.

Draco sighed in frustration, "They are already laughing at me, _how_ can it possibly get worse?" he demanded.

Hermione dropped her eyes, hesitated, then said, "Remember in fourth year? When Professor Moody hexed you?" she asked.

Draco dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling, "Please tell me I'm not a ferret," he moaned weakly.

"You're not a ferret?" Hermione told him, intentionally phrasing it as a question.

Draco sighed, deciding to just accept it, "And that's why they're laughing?" he asked rhetorically.

Hermione nodded.

Draco shook his head and plopped onto one of the many bean bags in the Room of Requirement, "So what do I do now?" he asked loudly, finally catching the attention of the laughing students.

Harry managed to sober a little, halting his laughs, but making no move to remove the smirk from his face, "Sorry," he said unrepentantly, "It's just-,"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I understand perfectly Potter," he interrupted sarcastically, "Just tell me what to do next."

Harry looked around at the rest of the group, "Well, about this stage we began thinking up nicknames," he said.

Draco blinked, "Nicknames," he repeated dumbly, "Is this like a joke to you?" he demanded.

Neville spoke up, "It's something our predecessors did," he stated.

"Predecessors?" Draco repeated, "There was a DA first class before this one?" he asked, knowing full well there was not.

"Not exactly," Ron told him, "We're talking about the Marauders."

"Marauders? Like muggle pirates?" Draco asked incredulously.

Dean smirked, "No, Marauders as in Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," he said.

"Moony…Wormtail…Padfoot…and Prongs…what is that? Some kind of nursery rhyme?" Draco responded.

Hermione smothered a laugh, "No, they are a group of friends that went to school here years ago," she explained.

"Who were they?" Draco wanted to know, his curiosity suddenly piqued.

"James Potter-,"

Draco snorted, "Of course, I should have guessed," he said resignedly, earning a glare from Harry. Draco waved his hand saying nothing else, gesturing for Hermione to continue, "Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and-,"

"Pettigrew and Black are Death Eaters," Draco interrupted, "Well, Black _was_ a Death Eater anyway, no one knows what happened to him."

Harry frowned, "Pettigrew is a Death Eater yes, but Sirius never has been and never will be a Death Eater," he defended his godfather vehemently.

Draco frowned, "Blacks are dark wizards Potter," he said as if Harry didn't know this, "How else do you explain Black's escape from Azkaban? I suppose you believe he was innocent do you?"

Ron made to stand up but Harry motioned him to stay put, "Sirius Black was my godfather," he started, "He was originally chosen as my parent's secret keeper, but in a not-so-brilliant move Sirius convince my parents to make Pettigrew secret keeper, without telling anyone else. In doing so he put my parents exactly where Voldemort wanted them."

Harry ignored Draco's flinch at Voldemort's name, "On the night my parents were killed, Sirius went to see Pettigrew, only to find him gone. Feeling something was wrong Sirius went to see my parents, only to find them dead. He quickly figured out that Peter was the spy that they had been looking for and immediately went after him. When he finally found him, Pettigrew began spouting stuff about how Sirius had killed the Potters before blowing up several witnesses, cutting off his own finger and transforming into his animagus form of a rat."

Harry paused in his story to see how Draco was taking it, seeing no expression on Draco's face he continued, "Sirius was innocently placed in prison, for the same reason you were so quick to believe him to be a dark wizard, because of his name. Something that I don't think I need to remind you that you have in common with him, you are a Malfoy, but that doesn't mean you are an insane killer like many other family members."

With a deep breath Harry finished the story, telling Draco how Sirius had transformed into a dog to escape from Azkaban, and the adventures they had had in rescuing Sirius in their third year. When the story was over Draco was successfully put in his place, "Sorry," he eventually said, making everyone gape at him, "What?" he demanded, "I do know how to be apologetic when the situation calls for it," he stated.

Hermione smiled, "We know," she said placating him.

Draco mock frowned at her, "So Wormtail is Pettigrew, Padfoot is Sirius," he intentionally used the ex-convicts first name, "And Moony is probably referring to the full moon and Lupin's tendency to become a werewolf during that time, so Prongs must be Potter. What exactly is Prongs supposed to mean?" he asked looking around.

"My dad was a stag," Harry told him, "And yes, Remus is Moony."

Draco nodded, pausing then asking, "So what do you all call yourselves?" he wanted to know, "I don't even know what any of your forms are except for Longbottom's."

"They call me Loony," Luna's dreamy voice told him, making all eyes turn to her, "I'm a white cat," she said transforming into a smallish white cat with the bluest eyes Draco had ever seen. The cat lightly pranced over to Draco before plopping itself gracefully down on Draco's lap and butting his hand, beginning to purr when Draco stroked behind her ears.

"Okay," Draco stated, slightly distracted by the airiness of Luna's character, he _had_ only begun to interact with her only two days ago, "What about the rest of you?"

"You already know what I am," Neville spoke up, "I'm a cougar, but my eyes are odd in that they are completely black except for the pupils which are a dark AK like green. I'm called Jagger."

Draco nodded and looked at Dean Thomas, who was sitting next to Neville, "I take the form of a bald eagle," the muggleborn said, "My name is Nosedive."

Seamus, the next in line smirked and said, "My nickname is Pouncer, it has something to do with how I stalk my prey in my fox form," he explained.

The annoying Brown girl that was constantly attached to Ron spoke next, "I'm Fae, I'm a fairy."

Draco snorted, "A fairy?" he asked incredulously, "I thought you could only become and animal when you're an animagus."

Hermione nodded from her seat next to him, "Imagine our surprise," she muttered quietly, "When instead of some cute cuddly animal, she becomes a small annoying fairy that can still _talk_ but in this _annoying_ high pitch voice," Draco smothered a laugh at Hermione's obvious contempt for the other girl, "Then there's this annoying sparkly dust crap she likes to fling around," Hermione shook her head and went silent.

Lavender continued as if no one had said anything, "Hermione looked it up and said that she found something about how if my blood already has Fairy blood in it then I will only be able to turn into a fairy," she said proudly, making Draco simply shake his head without commenting and look at the red head sitting next to her.

"Weasley?" he stated when Ron didn't say anything.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Patience is a virtue Malfoy," the red head told him, "Or didn't you know that?"

Draco smirked, "Patience is something I am constantly exercising in your presence Weasley; otherwise you would already be dead."

Ron frowned at this as several other members of the DA snickered, "I'm Redwing, my form is a redkite, a bird of prey," he finally said stiffly.

Harry decided to relieve the attention from his friend, "My form is a black wolf with eyes that are AK green and snake-like black pupils. I have a light gray lightning bolt scar above my eye even in my animagus form. My official nickname is Lightning though sometimes they call me Moonfoot, after Moony and Padfoot."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't it be more appropriate to call you Prongfoot?" he asked sneeringly, "Your father was Prongs after all."

Harry smiled, understanding Draco's comment behind the snark, "Supposedly your animagus and patronus forms are influenced by important things and people around you. Prongs wasn't exactly a canine now was he?" Harry asked rhetorically.

Draco didn't reply, he simply stared pointedly at Ginny, waiting for her to tell him her form, "A lynx with red eyes that glow in the dark. Name, Fireyes," Ginny answered clinically, making no move to say anything more, but smiling at Draco nonetheless, recognizing his want of only facts.

Padma and Pavarti were sitting next to one another patiently waiting for their turn, when Draco turned his grey eyes on them they both smiled, "Red Pandas," they said simultaneously, "I'm Trixi," Padma said, "She's Pixi," Padma pointed to Pavarti.

Draco didn't say anything, he just nodded and moved to the next two girls, both of whom were Hufflepuffs Draco didn't know, "I'm sorry, what are your actual names?" he asked, deciding at this point his pride had no point.

"I'm Susan Bones," the first one said, "My animal is a tan and white gerbil and my nickname is Bubbles," Susan stated, though the look on her face told him that she didn't know where the name Bubbles came from.

"And I'm Hannah Abbot, aka Jasa, and I am what is known as a sugar glider," Hannah said as if she wasn't sure how else to describe herself.

Hermione smiled at Draco and said, "I'm a black fox, and my nickname is Midnight," she smirked, "Now what should we call you Mr. Ferret?" she wondered out loud.

Draco groaned, surprised when Loony jumped off his lap and transformed back into a smiling Luna, "Do I have to have a nickname?" he weakly asked, knowing full well what the answer was already.

"Yes Ferret, you do have to have a nickname, though we could just stick to Ferret if you'd like," Ron looked as if this was the best idea he had ever come up with.

Draco disagreed, "No, I don't want my name to be _Ferret, _or even _Mr._ Ferret, think of something else," he commanded.

Hermione was running through a couple of nicknames in her mind, trying not to laugh at some of the names others were shouting out, anything from Snow, to Butterfly, all of which were immediately shot down by Draco. Mentally she translated the word ferret into every language she knew, pausing when she reached the Spanish version, "Huron?" she suddenly said out loud stressing the o, making it sound like her-own with a roll on the r.

Draco turned to her, his face contemplated the word as he repeated it, "Huron, Huron…It could be worse," he finally agreed, not noticing Harry's lips twitching in amusement, "What does it mean?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, not saying anything, "It sounds cool doesn't it?" she asked, avoiding the question.

Draco took her shrug to mean that she didn't actually know, and nodded, "Huron it is," he declared, "Now can you please show me how I'm supposed to actually _become_ Huron?"

Ron took great pleasure in standing up, walking to a book shelf that just appeared, grabbing three worn looking journals and plopping them down in Draco's lap, "Read those, and then we'll talk," Ron said.

Draco looked up at Ron with an intrigued look, "Why do sound as if it will be hard," Draco paused, pretending to think, "Was it hard Redwing?" he asked mockingly, as if talking to a child, "I'll have them all read by the end of the night," he told everyone else with an arrogant smirk on his face aimed at Ron.

Hermione smiled, Ron had, in fact, been quite put out when he was told to read all three books, Draco had hit the nail right on the proverbial head.

Harry stood up and dismissed the group for the night, telling them to come prepared to duel at the next meeting, before moving to leave himself. Draco watched as one by one everyone filed out the door and left him sitting alone in the Room of Requirement with Hermione.

Once alone Draco allowed his eyes to drop to the books resting in his lap. " A Book by Padfoot, A Guide by Prongs, Becoming an Animagus From the View of an Observer?" Draco read the titles out loud, "What are these?" he asked Hermione in surprise.

"Moony, Padfoot, and Prong's guides to becoming an animagus in the easiest way possible, without getting stuck," Hermione told him, "When we first decided to try becoming animagi at the beginning of the year we couldn't find anything useful that wouldn't potentially leave us stuck halfway in between forms. After Dumbledore was killed Harry became more determined than ever and suddenly he had the brilliant idea to ask the Room if it had anything that could help us. And it gave us these. There was another one by Pettigrew, but Harry burned that one the second he saw it." Hermione rolled her eyes to show her disapproval.

"As well he should," Draco replied absently, Padfoot's book already open in his lap, "Sirius was a character," he commented, looking up minutes later, having apparently decided to start with Padfoot's book.

Hermione smiled, "You have no idea," she told him, "Though I get the feeling he was more of a handful in school than he was out of it."

Draco frowned looking absently at the wall on the opposite side of the room from him, "I feel as if…we are a lot alike in some ways," he murmured, not sure how Hermione would take him comparing himself to someone who was obviously idolized by the DA.

Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading and studied Draco's profile, "You are his cousin," she told him, "You both decided that you didn't want to be like the rest of your family and actually did something about it," Hermione shrugged with a nod, "So in some ways you really are alike, but at the same time, while you have and use both Slytherin and Gryffindor traits," Hermione ignored Draco's scandalized look, "He had both but only allowed his Gryffindor traits to show when problems arose," Hermione went quite.

Draco noticed Hermione was looking saddened and he cautiously asked, "What happened to him?"

"He fell through a veil in the Department of Mysteries," Hermione said vaguely, her eyes far away in memories, "Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and I all went to the DOM thinking that Voldemort-," Hermione was cut off.

"Please don't call him that," Draco said suddenly, his right hand moving to hold the dark mark, "I don't know what it is, but whenever someone calls the Dark Lord by his name it makes this…thing start to sting," he told her, reluctantly revealing the reason for his dislike of the name.

Hermione frowned, "I'm sorry, we didn't know," she said.

Draco shook his head, "Well now you do, so don't worry about it anymore, just…be careful, who knows what saying his name could bring in the future," Draco said darkly, his mind remembering the un-solidified plans Voldemort had been coming up with during the last meeting.

Hermione nodded, "Anyway, we all went to the DOM because Harry had a vision that You-know-who had Sirius in the Hall of Prophesies," Hermione stopped when she saw Draco look at her in surprise and confusion, "What?" she asked.

"One, there's a Hall of _Prophesies_?" Draco asked, when Hermione nodded as if this were common knowledge and didn't offer up anything else Draco continued, "And two…Potter gets visions? Like a seer?" he questioned.

Hermione shook her head, "Not like a seer, Harry and You-Know-Who's minds are somehow connected and sometimes Harry would get little flashes of things going on in You-Know-Who's mind, his emotions, things he was seeing, stuff like that."

Draco stared at her, "Why hasn't Dumbledore or Snape trained Potter in occlumency then?" he demanded, "It isn't safe for him to be having these 'visions' as you call them," he exclaimed, "Especially if the Dark Lord knows about the connection."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Now if only you had been our friend _last_ year so that _you_ could have explained that to Harry," she said sadly, "Then this whole mess with the veil never would have happened," she paused, "And Dumbledore did put Harry in occlumency training with Professor Snape, but Harry said that Snape just kicked him out for no reason, saying he was done or some such nonsense."

Draco blinked, "Friend?" he suddenly asked, "You think we're friends?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "Yes," she said, "What else do you call two people who trust each other like we do?"

"What makes you think I trust you?" Draco's eyes were searching for something.

Hermione frowned, she could feel he was expecting a certain answer but she didn't know what it was, "You trusted me enough to become a spy at my suggestion," she eventually told him, "You met my friends, people who could quite potentially have attacked you as soon as look at you. You ask me questions and trust that I'll answer them truthfully," Hermione paused, "You trust me Draco, at least in some things."

Draco dropped his gaze to his lap, suddenly feeling like a puppy that had been kicked all its life that suddenly found someone to be nice to it. He couldn't speak for a long time, and he had the feeling that Hermione didn't expect him to, eventually though he felt the need to say something, "I just…you…" he stuttered, feeling like a complete idiot, "Thank you," he finally settled on, "You trusted me when no one else would, and you…" Draco took a deep breath, "You were…_are_ my friend, and I really needed someone like you, so…thank you."

Hermione smiled, feeling content with his words, "You are very welcome, and thank _you_ for being _my_ friend," she said, "it is nice to have a conversation with someone who wasn't so obviously dropped on their head as a child."

Draco laughed at that, smiling at Hermione, "Yes, intelligent people are hard to come across at Hogwarts aren't they?" Draco responded, then he rewound their conversation to her comment about Harry taking occlumency lessons, "Why do you think Harry is lying about the lessons?" he asked.

Hermione looked startled by the change of topic, but quickly answered, "Obviously he didn't actually learn anything as Volde- sorry, You-know-who, was able to plant a fake vision of Sirius being tortured in the Hall of Prophecies. That's why we were in Umbridge's office that night you and your 'high inquisitor squad' caught us; we were trying to find out whether or not Sirius was actually gone. But Kreacher, the Black family house elf, had decided his loyalties belonged more rightfully to your mother and aunt than to Sirius and lied to Harry, leading to an idiotic plan to rescue Sirius."

Hermione shook her head, "If only I had stopped Harry," she whispered.

Draco could tell that she felt some heavy guilt from the occurrence, "Potter would have gone with or without you Hermione, and you know it," he told her, moving his bean bag closer to hers so that he could tentatively pull her into a hug.

Hermione was surprised by his move but allowed herself to lean into his comfort, "I know," she murmured in response to his comment, "When we got there we found out it was a trap, your father and aunt were there, and they were threatening to kill us…I was…detained," she said, "But somehow Sirius and Bellatrix ended up in a duel and Sirius fell through an archway that had some sort of veil hanging from it…and he was gone…just like that."

Draco remained silent thinking about the story, "Did that happen the night the ministry finally declared the Dark Lord to be back?" he asked her softly.

Hermione nodded, "Yes," she answered, "Harry was a wreck. If it hadn't been for Professor Lupin…I don't know what he would have done."

Draco hesitated before asking a question that had been floating around his mind from the first mention of occlumency lessons, "Do you think Potter would be willing to learn occlumency from me?" he asked.

Hermione sat up and turned to look at him, her face bright with excitement, "Really?" she asked, "You would be willing to teach him?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Draco teased a small smile on his own face at her reaction.

"It's just that…well…Harry and I have both been wanting to learn how to do occlumency and a little legilimency so we could teach the rest of the First Class how, but every book I've ever found has been nothing but unhelpful."

Draco had a look of shocked disbelief on his face, "You do realize that occlumency and legilimency are considered a part of the dark arts right?"

Hermione frowned, "Well yes," she said, "But I have just been wondering if it would be possible for two trained occlumens and legilimens to be able to communicate with one another if they were both skilled enough to do so. And I can't exactly experiment without being both."

Draco contemplated this, the idea had never occurred to him, "If it were possible it could make communicating during things such as a battle, or other situations were privet communication were necessary, a breeze," he said out loud, his mind looking at the potential, "Do you think they would be up to learning?" Draco hesitated, "Though I'm not sure I'm a very good teacher," he cautioned.

Hermione smiled at him, "Yes they would be up to learning, you nutter!" she exclaimed, "And as far as the teaching thing, if you teach me and Harry we will be able to teach everyone else without much problem. That's the thing about Harry, once he understands something he knows how best to teach it."

"So why do you think Potter quit his lessons with Snape?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't think Professor Snape really knew how to teach Harry, it sounded like it was just a lot of attack, and not enough instruction. But in some ways it makes sense that he did it that way, if You-know-who were search through Snape's memories and found him going easy on Harry…I don't think it would go well for him."

Draco nodded, "I don't think you will have to worry about the Dark Lord scouring my mind like that," he told her slowly, "After my godfather told me we were finished with our lessons I started trying to separate my thoughts so that I could have the typical ramblings up front where the Dark Lord sees thoughts, while still being able to keep my real thoughts to myself."

Intrigued, Hermione contemplated this, "So essentially you have two sets of thoughts in your mind?" she finally summed up.

With a nod Draco confirmed her words, "It isn't easy though, I've been practicing occlumency since my second year," he told her, "For some people the skill is easier than it is for others, let us hope for Potter's sake that he is one of those natural occlumens that can pick it up quickly."

Quietly both students went back to their readings, until Draco spoke once more, "Do you think they would be upset if I were to offer a few suggestions on their dueling skills as well?" he pondered out loud suddenly.

Hermione turned to him in confusion, "What's wrong with our dueling skills?" she asked.

Not meaning offence Draco shook his head quickly, "Nothing is wrong with your skills really, it's just that there are dark spells and things that your simple _protego_ spells won't stop," he explained.

Hermione contemplated this, "I guess the only way to find out would be to ask at our next meeting."

"You mean I could duel with Potter?" Draco teased a faux malicious grin on his face.

Hermione laughed, "Something like that," she responded, smiling at him before turning back to her text.

Draco nodded absently, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he could teach them things that they had probably never even thought of before because their minds were so…light…and innocent. It would surprise the Dark Lord and his followers if they were to show up and find a group of students that could hold their own against them far better than some of the professors even could. Yes, this may not be so bad.

X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X

A/N: So I decided that I would keep this story going, each chapter is going to be more of a series of oneshots than a story with an actual plot line. I am trying to decide whether to follow this through the seventh book or not, I probably will, but if you feel strongly about it…well there is a little link right beneath this that lets you REVIEW! ^_^ Thanks to all of you who asked for more, it's because of you that I decided to do this!

Until the next chapter-


End file.
